


A bit of help

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, Ew ew ew, Forced Vomiting, Gross, Gross Pale Things, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Vomiting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood tries to help Orphaner Dualscar. </p>
<p>I have no idea what this actually is, it's tired, I'm late, and I have a lot of gross feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of help

For the Grand Highblood, it had been a fairly normal day. Take care of this culling, oversee those cown affairs, eat a few wrigglers, attend a meeting with the highest in the government. The meeting was where things differed from his normal routine.   Throughout the Condesce’s meeting, Dualscar had been quieter than normal. Then Highblood had taken notice of it, and had watched him. He’d been grayer than normal, and snappish, irritable even for himself when people tried to talk to him. He’d nearly bitten the hand off a low blood who’d offered him some wine.

 So after the  meeting, Makara stopped Dualscar in the hall, casually swinging arm arm over his shoulders and leaning on him just enough to stop him from walking off. He leaned down and purred in Dualscar’s ear, starting to lead him off. Dualscar growled under his breath, but walked with the Highblood easily enough. Makara was glad he didn’t have to force the issue, but Dualscar was probably even worse off than he’d thought if he was being so compliant in public.

 Makara lead him into a side room and gently shoved him up against the wall. He bent at the waist, until they were eye level, and Dualscar gave him a weary look. The Highblood waited for Dualscar to speak.

 “What?” Dualscar snapped, after a few tense moments.  Makara cooed and leaned forward to nuzzle Dualscar’s face. Dualscar hissed, and shoved his face away. “ _What_?”

 “Brother’s bein’ all up and sick lookin’.” Makara said. Dualscar snorted. Makara leaned in again, whining this time, and Dualscar nuzzled him then stepped to the side and around him.

 “My stomach’s just throwin’ a fit. I’m fine.” Dualscar said. He walked over to a couch, and sat on it. Makara followed, and slipped an arm around Dualscar’s waist, heaving him back up to stand. Dualscar huffed. “Makara, let go a me. I don’t need you watchin’ over me like I’m some wriggler..”

“I should see a brother out the door, shouldn’t I?” Makara said, starting to walk. Dualscar whined almost pathetically. “What’s the matter?”

 “I think I’m going to throw up.” Dualscar said. He trembled, and Makara huffed, and let go of him. Dualscar did look even grayer than he had at the meeting. Well, there was one way to fix feeling like one was going to throw up, and it always worked for Makara. Makara decided Dualscar would be most grateful if he took care of Dualscar’s little problem.

 “Open your mouth.” Makara said. Dualscar sighe loudly, but obeyed, opening his mouth enough for Makara to see his tongue. Makara took his jaw in one hand, and looked in, then reached out with his voodoos, taking ahold of Dualscar’s mind. Makara held his mouth open, and inserted two fingers into Dualscar’s mouth, then began to push. Dualscar’s eyes went big, but Makara kept a firm hold of his mind, keeping him from moving.

 He shoved his fingers down, holding back the gag reflex until his long fingers were pressed all the way into Dualscar’s throat. He held Dualscar’s gaze the entire time, brushing his voodoos over the delicate strings of the sea dweller’s mind. He held his fingers there for a moment, then released his hold on Dualscar’s mind, except for a small string to ensure the sea dweller wouldn’t bite his fingers off. That would be unpleasant.

 Dualscar gagged once, twice, then Makara could feel him starting to force up the food. He hummed a note, and drew out his fingers. He set his clean hand on Dualscar’s shoulder, and shoved, forcing him to bend over. Dualscar threw up, so hard his body convulsed, and he would’ve tipped over, had Makara not kept his hold on him.

 Dualscar shuddered, continuing to vomit for nearly a minute before gagging a final time and sagging. He would’ve fallen in his own vomit had Makara not caught him and pulled him up. Makara hummed softly, holding Dualscar bridle style and nuzzling his face.  He started to carry him out, purring softly to Dualscar. No doubt he would need a nap, next, the Highblood thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ever mention this fic to me. It would be best if we all pretended this didn't exist.


End file.
